Blood is thicker then water
by drade666
Summary: Gabriel will always stand up for Castiel even when it could get him killed. Drade makes an apperance


_**BLOOD IS THICKER THEN WATER**_

Cas appeared in the motel room with his usual flutter of wings but he wasn't his usual self. From the minute he appeared in the motel room Cas was staggering slightly with his face racked with pain something Dean noticed immediately as he jumped from the bed where he'd been sitting to assist Cas. Dean grabbed Cas' shoulder to steady the angel as Gabriel walked over to join him looking concerned at Cas placing a hand flat on his chest.

"Whoa! Steady there little bro" Gabriel said

"Cas! You okay?" Dean asked holding Cas up

"I'm fine, I just need a place to rest for a moment away from Raphael" Cas told them still wincing in pain.

"Raphael did this to you?" Dean asked

"Yes" Cas confirmed

"Come here Cas, have a seat" Sam encouraged him as Dean helped him

The angel had an obvious limp as Dean guided him over to the bed then sat him down on it. After Cas was sitting Dean noticed the blood on his pants closest to his ankle making him furrow his brow in concern towards the angel.

"Whoa! That's not nothing Cas" Dean stated kneeling down to get a better look

"It's nothing Dean" Cas insisted even though the blood and pain on his face indicated clearly it wasn't.

"Our big bro is a little too cocky for his own good" Gabriel stated the annoyance clear in his voice.

"Gabriel its fine" Cas insisted again as Dean started rolling up his pant leg making him hiss through his teeth.

"Well its not too deep so I don't think you'll need stitches" Dean stated

"That's good" Gabriel stated a little relief clear in his voice.

"But your going to have to stay off it for a few days" Dean told him as he removed Cas' sock and shoe on the one foot. There was a long gash on Cas' ankle probably from an angel blade Dean assumed.

"Raphael has always thrown his weight around where it isn't wanted" Gabriel growled before heading for the door

"Gabriel! I said it isn't a big deal!" Cas insisted as Dean went into the bathroom to get a towel.

"No! We're family, Cas! I won't let Raphael get away with this!" Gabriel barked before leaving to find his older brother.

A few hours later Gabriel came back looking rather frustrated leading Dean to believe that he hadn't found Raphael.

"You didn't find him?" Dean inquired looking at Gabriel while lying on the bed farthest from the door.

"No, lucky for him too other wise I would have killed him" Gabriel stated flopping into one of the crappy plastic motel room chairs by the door.

"Well don't worry, he'll be back" Dean assured him

"Yeah, hey where's my little bro?" Gabriel asked noticing his younger sibling wasn't in the room.

"Sam's changing his bandages in the washroom" Dean explained briefly

"Okay" Gabriel said as he settled down snapping a candy bar into existence.

Cas wasn't happy about having to stay still for more then thirty seconds but he did comply with Dean's instructions. Gabriel stayed stuck to Cas like a john to a hooker, watching his every move to make sure Raphael didn't make another attempt on him. Gabriel decided to go out for a minute to receive something hoping that Dean and Sam could keep an eye on Cas but when he came back Cas was gone.

"Where is Cas?" Gabriel asked in a panic

"He got the heavenly bat signal" Dean said

"And you let him go?" Gabriel shouted

"Cas said he'd be right back" Dean told him

"Did it ever occur to you mutton heads that this could be a trap?" Gabriel asked angrily

"Cas didn't seem to think so" Dean said

"I love my little bro but he can be a little dense" Gabriel admitted to them with an eye roll

"You really think Raphael could be luring him into a trap?" Sam asked panic rising in his voice

"Exactly!" Gabriel said urgency clear in his voice

"Alright, Alright we'll go check on him" Dean said trying to calm the angry archangel

The boys along with Gabriel jumped into the Impala, drove on to the highway then stopped when they reached an abandoned building off a dirt road. Gabriel was the first out of the Impala drawing his archangel blade from up his sleeve as the boy's grabbed weapons from the trunk of the car he looked for Raphael's grace hoping he wouldn't find it. Unfortunately the infamous Winchester luck held out so sure enough Gabriel picked up on Raphael's grace coming from inside the building.

"Did we hit the jackpot?" Dean asked as he and Sam walked up behind Gabe.

"Yeah Raphael is in there, so Cas" Gabriel stated

"Then lets go!" Dean said as the three of them prepared to storm the building.

Inside the building Cas was fighting Raphael ending up on the ground panting heavily, a small trickle of blood coming from his mouth. Raphael stood over Cas as he smirked but his smile suddenly disappeared when Sam and Dean burst through the door weapons raised ready to fight.

"So your pets came to save you after all," Raphael stated looking up at the boys.

"Cas you okay?" Dean called out

"Yeah, ha!" Cas responded taking a swipe at Raphael while getting back on his feet.

"You two pathetic little rats really think you can fight against me?" Raphael asked avoiding the swipe from Cas

"No! But I can!" Gabriel shouted swooping down on to Raphael his six golden wings like a canopy over his head.

Gabriel missed with his first strike then took a second after his feet hit the ground. Gabriel struck relentlessly at Raphael while Dean ran over to help Cas.

"So you survived?" Raphael inquired to Gabriel while dodging his strikes

"Yep, and now I'm going to gut you for what you did!" Gabriel barked angrily as his wings flared and hazel eyes flashed with power.

" You would protect Castiel but not me? Even though I'm closer too you as a brother then him" Raphael stated in shock.

"You better believe I would! Cas is a better brother to me then you will ever be!" Gabriel screamed striking at Raphael again

Castiel was fine as Sam and Dean helped him steady himself. A clash of metal on metal was heard behind them as Gabriel's archangel blade clashed with Raphael's. Gabriel growled in Raphael's face as they leaned in to each other nose to nose his wings flaring up behind him to show his dominance to Raphael.

"You forget so quickly who I studied under, little brother!" Raphael growled back

"Nope, I know exactly that Michael trained you but I learned just as much from Lucifer!" Gabriel snarled

"Not even...close!" Raphael gritted out through clenched teeth as he slid a foot under Gabriel's feet tripping him off balance allowing him the opportunity to stab Gabriel through the shoulder. Gabriel screamed in pain as the cold steel of Raphael's archangel blade pierced through his shoulder sending him to his knees. Blood oozed from his wound as Raphael twisted the blade making Gabriel drop his own blade.

"Gabriel!" Dean shouted as he and Cas ran to help him. Cas took a swipe at Raphael making him back off pulling his blade from Gabriel forcing a second scream from Gabriel who gripped his shoulder while his free hand flattened against the floor to brace him. Dean grabbed Gabriel by the upper arm of his uninjured arm lifting him up then slinging Gabriel's arm over his shoulder Dean started moving him out.

Gabriel winced as Dean carried him out of the building with Sam helping to steady him while Cas held Raphael back until the boys made it to the Impala with Gabriel.

"Hang in there tough guy!" Dean encouraged Gabe as he slid him in to the Impala.

"Don't worry Dean-o, I'm not that much of a pansy" Gabe assured him although the archangels heavy panting said otherwise.

Once back at the motel room Sam and Dean helped Gabriel inside, setting him gently on to one of the beds so as not to hurt him further. Gabe clasped his hand around his shoulder as blood oozed between his fingers while Sam gathered the items for treating his wound and Dean knelt down beside him. Dean grabbed Gabriel's hand to gently pry it from his shoulder so he could get a better look at the injury. The stab wound was deep having pierced straight through from front to back but it was hard to judge from the combination of clothing and blood.

"Here!" Sam said coming up behind Dean with some damp towels and the first aid kit.

"Thanks, How you doing kid?" Dean asked Gabe as he started to pull Gabe's shirts off.

"Ha! Who...are...you...calling...kid...kid?" Gabriel asked with a scoffed laugh.

Dean took one of the towels to press against the wound on Gabriel's shoulder making him hiss through clenched teeth. Gabriel was acting like a tough guy but Dean could see right through him, Gabriel was in horrible pain. The archangel blade had pierced straight through but it had nicked the bone making the pain worse. Dean pressed the towel harder trying to quell the bleeding while he determined a course of action for treating the injury. Gabriel winced as Dean pulled the towel away then gestured for Sam to come over and see if he could stitch it. Sam knelt in front of Gabe to look at the wound then grabbed the first aid kit, popping it open to retrieve the needle and thread from inside it. Dean cleaned the blood away while Sam stitched the wound with Gabriel wreathing from the pain as they did so, his wings pulled tightly in to his body as a response to the pain he was feeling.

"Just hang in there, Gabe we're almost finished" Sam tried to assure him as he put the last few stitches in the front.

"I'm...fine!" Gabriel gritted out pain in his voice becoming more prominent. It was clear though that he wasn't fine, Gabriel was leaning forward propped on his one knee by his forearm with his face flushed from pain while he panted heavily.

"Okay, easy Gabriel!" Sam said grabbing Gabriel before he fell forward completely. Sam eased him back on to the bed till he was lying on his side half unconscious from the pain still shooting through his body. Dean helped Sam clean and stitch the wound on the other side of his shoulder before pouring whisky over the wound to sterilize it making Gabriel jolt with a shout to the point where Dean had to hold him down so he wouldn't reopen his wound.

"Stay still, Stay still!" Dean told Gabe holding him down.

Gabriel curled in on himself with his wings pressed tightly to his back. Gabriel whimpered as Dean started bandaging the wound, wreathing on the bed in pain as sweat rolled down his face.

"Drade is...going...to...kill...me" Gabriel panted out with a huffed laugh.

"Ha! Yeah alright tough guy will give her a call, just hang tight" Dean laughed back as he patted Gabriel on the side then stood up to get his cell phone.

Dean grabbed his cell phone and dialed Drade's number to tell her what's going on. Cas meanwhile had been offal quite as he stood in a corner of the motel room simply watching as the boys treated Gabe.

"You okay Cas?" Sam asked as he wiped his hands on a towel.

"Yes Sam, I'm fine" Cas responded but his face was clearly showing that he was not. A sorrowful look was firmly planted on Cas' features as he looked at Gabriel lying on the bed.

"You know, Cas, it wasn't your fault" Sam said trying to reassure Cas.

"But Sam it feels like its my fault" Cas admitted hanging his head.

"Its not your fault, Gabriel chose to save you" Sam told Cas placing a hand on his shoulder

"Yeah Cas, that's what big brothers do. Look after their little brothers" Dean assured him throwing a look to Sam

"What did Drade have to say?" Sam asked looking up at Dean

"I said I'd be here as soon as I could" Drade's voice cut through the thick air of the motel room making everyone except Gabriel look in her direction.

"Drade!" the boys shouted in unison

"Where is he?" Drade asked panic in her voice

Dean and Sam simply looked towards the bed where Gabriel was laying. Drade followed their gaze then ran over, around the bed to kneel in front of Gabriel, cupping his face in her hands. Gabriel groaned as Drade's hand brushed over his injured shoulder making him open his eyes to look at Drade.

"Gabe?" Drade asked stroking the side of his face with her thumb.

"Hey, Drade" Gabriel groaned out

"Take it easy, Gabriel? Hey just take it easy" Drade whispered softly to the wounded archangel as he gritted his teeth and winced in pain.

"I guess...your going...to kill...me now... huh?" Gabriel asked with a scoffed laugh

"You do deserve it after being a reckless moron! But not right now" Drade stated caressing Gabriel's face gently.

"You know...something...it really is painful" Gabriel said his breath hitching in his chest as he grabbed at his shoulder.

"I know, I know hush, hush" Drade soothed while whipping the sweat from his brow with her hand.

"I couldn't...let...Raphael get away...with it" Gabriel continued his voice still racked with pain.

"Gabriel! Hey, Gabriel, I get it! I'm not angry, I'm not angry with you" Drade assured him as she pulled his face up to look at her before placing a kiss to his forehead.

Drade gently scooped up her archangel in her arms cradling him as she walked towards the motel room door.

"Cas, this wasn't your fault, we're willing to help you" Drade assured Cas with a warm smile

"Where you taking him?" Dean asked

"Some place safe where he can heal" Drade assured them before she left with Gabriel.


End file.
